The Swindle-Slip
by GravityNeko
Summary: Set before certain events in the book, The Swarm War. Luke questions what to do about the strife in the Jedi Order-and comes up with a risky solution.


**A/N: Not sure what brought this on, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it!**

**.**

Luke Skywalker sat cross-legged in his living area inside the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He had his chin rested on his folded hands, his eyes focused somewhere far off—but not really seeing anything. . Moon beams were coming in bright through the large window, bathing him in an almost ethereal glow.

Mara stood in their bedroom doorway, observing her husband with her keen green eyes. She watched him draw in a frustrated breath and then closed his eyes, brow furrowing.

She frowned, quietly picking her way over to her husband. When she was close enough, she carefully placed herself by him. She rested her hand on his back comfortingly.

"Honey…what's wrong?" She asked.

"Everything." He replied.

"Everything? Narrow it down a bit more, Luke. I'm not a mind reader." Mara gave a tight smile. "Oh, I could probably find out…but I'd rather you tell me."

"It's everything, Mara. It's Kyp. It's Corran. It's me. It's the whole blasted Order."

"Good, now we're communicating."

"It's just that…I'm not sure where to go anymore. During the Yuuzhan Vong War I began to doubt myself, now with the Killik Crisis and the Galactic Alliance I'm doing even more so. The Order is tearing itself apart because I am not a capable leader like I should be."

"Luke, don't say that." His wife rebuked.

"Well, what am I to think…I'm doing no better than I was during the Vong War. Only it's worsened drastically. Instead of the small schism we had, it's widened to this great….chasm.

"And Kyp and Corran are at the diverging axis points..." He sighed heavily. "What's more their inane fighting has caused a strain among the Masters—they've dragged them into this…._matter_ which shouldn't even been one to begin with. If only…"

"Luke. Stop." Mara edged around to face him. "You're not going to fix anything with if-onlys."

"I know, I know, but, Mara….I'm at a loss of what to do…" He curled and uncurled his fingers.

"This was bound to come up sooner or later." Mara reasoned. "Kyp and Corran have always had different opinions of allegiances."

"Neither of which I believe is right." Luke stated. "The Jedi are not the minions of the government like Corran would have us be nor is it the duty of the Jedi to work solely for freeing every being we find injustice like Kyp would have us do. The Jedi serve a greater matter. Our role is not as black and white as they would have us believe.

"I've preached for every Jedi to follow his heart, and I suppose Corran is just following his. He's following what he feels is right. So, yes, I can see why he would think our allegiance is to the Galactic Alliances. The GA gave us resources to rebuild this Temple, they provide us power and other necessary amenities—things we could have never gained on our own." He paused. "I am grateful to the GA, but at the same time I'm disturbed by it.

"In the end, we're beholden to the Alliance for our very existence—a fact that Chief Omas never hesitates to hang over my head every chance he gets mind you." An annoyed tone entered his voice.

"I'm aware of Omas' subtle strong-arm tactics, Husband-dear. I don't like them either—makes me want to smack him upside the head every time he says "our Jedi".

"Yes… But Omas' overbearing attitude aside…" He ran a hand through his hair, letting his chin drop to his chest. "I just need answers—because this is bigger than Omas or even Kyp or Corran. This involves the fate of the entire Order. A fate that's, at this moment, hanging precariously by a thread, and if I don't do something about it, Mara, the Order will be torn apart." He paused. "Right now, I'm questioning if I should make that choice..."

Mara sighed exasperated.

"Luke, listen. You are their leader—whether or not you fully want to recognize yourself as such. I'll admit, my viewpoint is the same as Kyp's but I'm not going to let that impair my judgment. I think I have a good enough head on my shoulders to recognize that." She reached out and laid her hand atop his. "I know when it boils down to it; we have to make the best choice for the Order. And, Luke," She removed her hand from his and framed his face with both of them, lifting her husband's face to meet her gaze. "If that means putting your foot down heavily, then do it. Cut them off at the knees if you have to."

Luke balked. "I can't do that."

"Like hell you can't you!" Mara retorted. "I know kriffin' well you won't let this Order go to ruins." Her voice softened. "You have too much love and too much heart. You've put your blood into this Order. I don't believe you're going to give up so easily—that's not the man I married."

"You're right, Mara. I have to do something. This is even bigger than the Order alone. If the Jedi come to blows amongst themselves, what happens to the Balance of the Force?" He shook his head and got up. "I could not forgive myself if I allowed the galaxy to suffer."

He set his lips and began to pace the floor in front of the large window. Mara tracked his movements, waiting patiently as her husband pondered the matter. She could see he was looking for an answer; trying to decide which road would best serve the Order.

After pacing for a few minutes, he pivoted on his heal and snapped his fingers, shouting, "I've got it! I think I've concocted the perfect way to get the Masters to acquiesce."

His wife raised a brow.

"Oh?" She made a gesture. "Then please do share with the rest of the class. Don't keep me in suspense, Skywalker."

He smiled briefly.

"Gladly, Wife." He interlaced his fingers and walked back over to Mara. "Are you familiar with the term Rubogean Gambit?"

"Yeah...but I don't know how that's going to help you, Dear."

"It's very simple," He sat down. "If there's strife between the Jedi I need to create a diversion; give them a common goal instead of infighting amongst themselves."

Mara furrowed her brow then looked up, her eyes flashing with recognition. "In other words, you're going to flash something super shiny at them." An amused tone crept into her voice.

He nodded solemnly.

"But it's not really a something...not an "it"….it's more like a…whom." She stared at him resolutely. "You're going to make yourself a target aren't you?"

"Correct."

"By using the Rubogean Gambit…" She muttered. "So, what are you going to use to distract them—besides your handsome self?" She grinned. "'Cause I don't think that's going to cut it, Honey."

"Myself is all I will need."

"Pardon?"

He flashed her a mischievous look. "If the Masters are intent on engaging each other personally, I'll give them a better opposition. I'll become their…adversary instead." Luke explained, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You're right, Mara. It's time for me to crack down….this Order has become too lose as of late."

"You intend to take full control of the Order, don't you?" Mara folded her arms. "Or at least, give the appearance that you are." She bit her lip in thought. "But what gurantee is there that it will work—and if it does, what if they take your seriously. Luke, I know you. You don't want this—you could be stuck with it if they believe you."

"Exactly." He eyes seemed to dance. "I want it to be believable; it's not a true Rubogean Gambit if I can't fool them." He reached out and drew her into his arms. "My hope is that they will see through me. I want them to be alerted to how they're behaving; I want them to see reason, of what they're doing to the Order. And if they don't…I will follow through with my ruse if I have to, Mara. I will not allow the Jedi Order to collapse in on itself."

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. He watched her as she sat in thought, drawn in on herself. He didn't bother her, but simply waited her out as she had done for him.

When she was done thinking, Mara raised her head and stared up into her husband's blue eyes.

"All right."

Luke frowned, cocking his head. "All right?"

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm behind you one hundred percent of the way, Luke. If this is what you feel you need to do, what you feel is necessary then I'll back you on this."

"I don't have very many options, Mara." He gave a sad shake of his head.

"I know. That's why I'm going to back you."

He looked into her eyes with utter adoration.

"I love you so..."

She smiled gently. "I know that too."

**.**

**.**


End file.
